Tiny Bubbles In my Wine
by Tiernank
Summary: A fic-let (200-400ish words per chapter) where Lucy ponders the whys and hows of a bubbly beverage that changed her life! Champange for everyone!
1. Waking up to this again?

**The only thing I own here is my plot. All things from Fairy Tail, places, characters etc. belong to Hiro Mashima. Thank you and enjoy!**

She awoke, bleary eyed and muddled brain. There was a sharp, stinging pain in her shoulder, and a pressure holding her down. She struggled to raise her head while her surroundings began to slowly materialize in fron of her eyes. On the bedside table was the award she accepted last night for her second book rising to number one on Fiore's Best Sellers List. Next to that was an empty bottle of champagne, no glasses. A memory of her chugging the last of the contents of said bottle while riding something began to tickle the forefront of her mind. "Oh Fuck! Not again!"


	2. X791 GMG

How did this all start? What was it that brought Me, Lucy Heartfilia, bodacious blonde celestial mage of the Faity Tail guild, to this place, trapped under the hulking form of a passed out Laxus Dreyar? The hangover isn't as bad this time as it was that first one. That one was BAD! It was the ball!!! The ball thrown for the participants of that dreaded Grand Magic Games. The one where future me died right infront of my eyes. The dragons... The Eclipse Gate, then The ball. The party in the ballroom was winding down and the champagne had been flowing freely. I remember just wanting to forget everything of the previous days and the champagne was flowing freely... Mostly down my throat... It was the good stuff too! I remember dancing a few times that evening with mostly subpar partners. I was twirling by myself in the corner then he showed up in my stuttering peripheral vision. Grabbing my hand and spinning me fluidly from my solo twirling into a graceful spin out and back into his embrace. He had been partaking in the complementary booze as well. We danced the last dance there. We were the only two Fairy Tail mages left. I think I conned him into taking me back to his room because I didn't want to be alone. We each grabbed a magnum of Fiore's finest on our way out.


	3. The First Occurrence

Lucy bit her bottom lip. The wondrous feeling of his massive muscular body trapping her against the soft mattress in her luxurious hotel suite brought flashes of their first coupling to her mind. Memories of staring at her pink fur trimmed ballgown from their first Grand Magic Games party laying in a crumpled heap in the corner of his hotel room. Him setting a bruising pace, gripping her hips and pounding into her. Two bottles of Fiore's fines bubbly on the nightstand, just in her reach. She remembers the biting, scratching, and multiple instances of orgasmic bliss that accompanied this supposed one nighter with the Lightning God. It was a magical champagne induced night. Everything was fine as long as they stuck to nicknames and little eye contact. "Cum for me Blondie!" echoed through her head and shouts of "Harder Sparky, damnit, harder!" Could still be felt on her lips. Their climaxes raging to be unleashed. Only a few more jackhammering thrusts was all it would take, but then, for some odd reason, though, Lucy's Cognac eyes locked on to the stormy ocean gray irises of her partner and time froze. "L-L-La-Lax-Lax-Laxus" Lucy wailed as he was screaming "LUCY!" The dam burst... And it all went downhill from thete...

 **A/N**

 **So, I am finally crawling out of the shadows of reading fanfics into the light of writing one. This central idea has been plaguing me for years and it has decided to Houdini it's mental cage face plant here for your reading pleasure... or pain... I encourage all feedback, but I will let you know now, as in the summary, THIS IS A DRABBLE!!! The chapters WILL be short. I have no set schedule for posting, but wanted to get the first three chapters out to you all tonight. Love you all!!! Xoxo!!! Please read, fav, follow and or review!!!**


	4. The Morning After

**Chapter 4: The Morning After**

* * *

I remember waking up in a very similar position to the one I am in now, head throbbing and a vampire like sensitivity to light. I couldn't move and felt like I had wrestled a bear... I guess I kind of had. Laying on my back, trying to get my bearings and figure out exactly whose room I ended up in, I heard it, and the entire booze filled sexcapades of the previous evening came flooding back. A gigantic snore shook the whole bed. I "Eeped" and woke that sleeping bear who was beside me. Well, he was more like half on me, half off. Our heads shifted and our eyes locked again. "What the actual fuck Blondie?" Laxus muttered. I wasn't sure if it was disappointment, disgust, or hangover laced in his timber with that statement, but I sure as hell didn't want to find out. Steeling my nerves and channeling my inner sass I replied to his gruff statement. "Well Sparky, if you would remove those gorilla limbs of yours from my person, I will be on my way. We can pretend this never happened and go about our business." He winced at my tone, but complied. "Sooner or later we are going to have a conversation about this, but I need coffee first. Wanna go grab some grub Blondie?" I looked at him, shocked, but regained my sassy composure quickly. "No thank Sir Sparks-a-lot. I gotta go pack and head out. I don't even know the time. And to put your little and big brains at ease I am on 'the potion' No worries about little star or lightning babies running around nine months from now!" He looked a bit hurt from that statement, but I didn't stick around to get deeper into a conversation neither of us really wanted to have. I know he felt the connection too. That frozen instant last night. The mistake of making it personal by calling each other our proper names. I found clean underwear and a folded T-shirt dress on the bedside table next to the two empty magnums of champagne. I'll have to remember to thank Virgo and Aires later. I quickly put them on, grabbed my, as I could tell now, shredded ball gown, slipped on my shoes from the previous evening, and hightailed it out of Laxus' hotel room. "What the hell just happened? Fuck me!"


	5. Tingles and Touches

Lucy shook the cobwebs of the memories from that first night out of her head. They'd had a good time that night and an awkward morning after, but she just left it in the "one nighter" category of her private misadventures. She had avoided him at the guild for a few weeks, taking a couple of longer jobs, to make sure it stayed that way. Lucy was all too sure that if they ever found themselves in that position again nothing good would come from it. She had convinced herself that the "Guild Playboy" would have no interest in her outside of that one time. Things had settled back down to what accounts as normal for the Fairy Tail Guild.

The pain in her shoulder flared again. She gingerly reached back to touched it. The spot was overly warm, damp, and felt tingly to the touch. The tingly sensation reminded her of Evergreen's and Elfman's engagement party, and the fallout of another night wrapped up in the folly of her drinking too much champagne. "What is it with me guzzling champagne and screwing Laxus?"


	6. Rings And Things

Eight months after our first tête-à-tête it happened again. I remember hover over Ever's shoulder, squealing with her in delight over the robin's egg sized emerald that graced her left ring finger. She and I clinked champagne flutes and toasted to her continued happiness with Elfman. I kissed her on the cheek and slinked off to the side to make room for more well-wishers. The air in the guild hall was pretty stuffy due to the giant rainstorms that had moved in earlier that day. I decided to grab my third refill from the bar and slip out onto the covered balcony to get some air and reflect on my life a bit.

Gently closing the door behind me, I walk over to the railing and gaze out over the drenched town of Magnolia. I really do love the rain. The almost suffocating humidity I could do without, but I loved freshness it brought out in the world around me. I took a deep sniff of the air, hoping to smell petrichor, but that wonderful rain dirt smell was covered by someone's cigarette smoke. Realizing I wasn't alone on the balcony, I whirled around and was face to face with the last person I had wanted to be caught alone with. "Laxus!"


	7. Caged

"Blondie!"

His arms caged me against the balcony railing. "Been awhile Sir Sparks-a-lot." I was so happy I had regained my voice. I grabbed his cigarette from his lips and took a drag. Laxus raised an eyebrow at me as I exhale the vile smoke in his face and turned back around to face the city, still caged between his arms. I was glad I wasn't as shit-faced as our last encounter, but I was feeling a bit buzzed.

"Why have you been avoiding me Blondie?" Laxus rumbled. I could feel the vibrations coming from his chest. He flicked the finished butt over the balcony. The sparks from the cherry sailing across my periphery like a shooting star till the rain fizzled it out and it dropped to the cobblestone below.

"I haven't been avoiding you per se Laxy Butt. I have just been quite busy for the past eight months." I felt his chest rumble again when a low growl passed his lips. "Could have fooled me" he whispered in my ear with his hot breath. Goosebumps spread like a plague of locusts from my head to my toes. I let out a small moan and he latched on to my neck and began nipping kissing his way across my back.


	8. Excuse Me?

I shivered from the tingling of subtly charged electricity he trailed across my back. His hands dropped from the railing to my hips and he pulled me closer to his body. Grinding himself on me. I could smell the cigarette lingering on his breath as well as hints of the scotch he loved so much. I finished off the bubbly that was left in the crystal flute in my hand, and felt my brain shut off . I ground back into him with matching force and we let out twin moans at the contact. I could feel his hand skim up the front of my black jersey strapless dress, his fingers lingering between my breasts, right over my heart. My arousal spiked when he latched on to my shoulder again and sucked on the sensitive flesh there. "Smells like you want me just as badly as I want you Blondie!" Laxus taunted. I turned to face him, his stormy eyes searching for something in mine. His hands snake around me and slither down to cup my ass. Throwing my arms around his neck I climb this solid oak of a man and wrap my legs around. "Laxus" I sigh as our lips meet. The hungry kiss takes over all my senses. With Laxus supporting me I reach my hands down to start unbuttoning his shirt. I get far enough to see the top of his tattoo... "Ahem! Excuse me! Am I interrupting something?"


	9. When It Rains It Pours

I recognized the voice immediately. Looking up at Laxus in shock, I unwound my legs from around his torso. "We'll talk later... Blondie..." Laxus let out a low growl punctuated by string of curses and stormed off through the now open balcony doors, pausing for just a moment to acknowledge our intruder. "Drunk..." "Sparky!"

"Cana, I can expla." "No need to Lucy doll! Decided to finally take the lightning train to D town?" Cana sauntered over to where I was standing. If she noticed my mortification of being caught, she didn't say anything. "I just came out here looking for you. I saw you slip out earlier and figured we could finish this bottle!" She slams a surprisingly full bottle of champagne on the balcony railing. "Okay, hand it over Canna babe!" Knowing I am in for the third degree I figure a little bit of liquid courage was in order. I grab the bottle and bring it up to my lips. The second I take a swig the foam from all the jostling explodes in my face and up my nose. We make eye contact and burst out laughing. "Okay Doll, when did this shocking development surface?" "Cana, shocking, really? Is now really the time for puns?" "Okay, okay. But really Luce. When did you start riding the lightning bolt." "Remember the ball after the GMGs? Well..."

 **A/N**

 **This chapter is dedicated to the lovely lady who earwormed an idea into my head last night. I just couldn't let it go and this chapter grew organically from that. Thank you Musicera. You rock! A huge shout out and thank you to everyone who has read, followed, favorited, and reviewed this plot bunny made whole. Love you all lots! Xoxo!**


	10. The Elephant In The Room

Cana was flabbergasted to say the least once Lucy was done explaining her sexual exploits with the lightning dragon slayer after the ball. In all the years Cana had known him, Laxus had never, ever, stayed the night with a woman once they were done with their romp. Laxus was also a man of very few words who would never try to initiate a conversation or discussion about relationships. If a one nighter became too clingy he would have Freed take care of them. Lucy was still amazed she had let her guard down enough to sleep with someone in the guild.

After the Grand Magic Games, and Lucy's poor showing, she took it upon herself to start training. She had a plan. No romance and no fooling around with guild mates were her two main rules. She took precautions, or as it was referred to in the wizarding world, "the potion." When the mood struck her she could go pick up some hunk at a bar and release her frustrations without becoming a mom or contracting a disease. Magic was a wonderful thing. She trained hard for eight months and made good progress. Erza helped her with her strength and stamina training. She and her team were becoming a well-oiled, if not still slightly destructive, machine. Her S class goals were in sight. Cana knew all this, but the stubborn stellar mage couldn't see how similar she and Laxus were. Cana tried to hint at it, but Lucy refused to see it. The girls finished off the bottle of bubbly and staggered back into the guild hall. Lucy bid the card mage good night, wished Ever and Elfman congratulations with a big hug and kiss on their cheeks, and not so gracefully snuck out of the hall, heading for home and her warm bed.


	11. Singing And Dancing In The Rain

Not even bothering to call out Plue, Lucy started her trek home in the rain. The downpour had lessened to a little more than a drizzle, just enough to become wet without being drenched. Loving everything about rainy days, and especially rainy nights, Lucy started to splash in puddles and twirl and skip in the rain. Humming to herself and ignoring the world around her, Lucy didn't even notice the looming figure watching and following her from the shadows. As the beautiful blonde mage twirled again a hand reached out and grabbed her hand. He spun her out and back into his massive chest. "Déjà vu Blondie" the husky voice murmured as Lucy let out a scream. Lips came crashing down on her own and swallowed said scream with practiced ease. If the voice hadn't brought her out of her panic the taste of smoke and scotch sure had. The kiss was demanding and hard, but brought that arousal from earlier in the night back with full force. Lucy then snapped. She knew she was entering dangerous territory here. "If we keep on like this, I am never going to be able to get back on track" she silently reprimanded herself. Halfheartedly she made the decision to break free and run home. The strong arms tightened around her as she struggled to pull away.

"Asshole!" The petite spitfire yelled at the blonde dragon slayer. A reverberating laugh erupted deep from Laxus' chest. Lucy couldn't help but laugh with him and soon they were both standing in the rain, holding each other and laughing. "Well, I guess one more one nighter couldn't hurt." Lucy mused. "Let me walk you home Lucy" Laxus stated. There was no question to his tone. Still quite tipsy, Lucy just nodded and followed along, not realizing that Laxus knew exactly where her apartment was located.


	12. Things Better Left Said

Thinking back on the night of the engagement party made Lucy smirk. "What an ass... in all sense of that phrase!" She mumbled to herself. They hadn't been as rough on each other that night. The kisses climbing the stairs to her apartment were sloppy and hasty. They were in a rush to get behind closed doors. Clothes were littered all over her tiny apartment. Every touch was heated. Every kiss full of passion and promise. At that point Lucy wasn't sure what the promise was, but it was thrilling none the less. There wasn't any talking or screaming or demands that night. Light moans, grunts, groans, and gasps dissipated into the darkness of the rain soaked night around them. They maintained eye contact throughout their lovemaking, whispering the names of the other. No teasing nicknames were uttered. After hours of shared pleasure the sated couple were on the verge of sleep, spooning under Lucy's down comforter. "Lucy, we need to have a serious discussion tomorrow. This is important to me. I think you are imp..." Laxus's com went off at that point. The tone indicated it was his emergency line so he reached over Lucy to dig it out of his pants. Freed's visage popped up on the screen. "Laxus, Mr. Yajima needs our assistance for the next week at 8 island. We need to be there early tomorrow and will be staying in his attached guest house for the entirety." "Fine Freed. I'll meet you and the team at the bridge at eight in the morning." With that, the connection was cut off and Laxus threw the com on Lucy's nightstand. "Well Blondie, I guess that conversation can wait until I get back" Lucy let out a mumbled "Ngh" and drifted off to sleep. Laxus kissed her head and snuggled down next to her again. Little did they know what the next few weeks had in store for them. Lucy woke late to an empty bed and a note explaining his job and a demand she not avoid him when he finished his job at 8island.


	13. Still Trapped In The Present

Breaking from her reverie and the ghosts of that night, Lucy turns her head from the nightstand holding her award and the bottle of champagne they demolished the previous night to look at the drooling visage of a content dragon slayer. In her efforts to turn her head, a bolt of white hot pain lanced through her shoulder again. "Sonofabitch!" She mumbled. "Did I survive a bear attack?" If she could have moved her hand closest to her snoring companion, she would have traced the jagged scar marring that handsome face. Pondering that thought she realizes the scar is what actually makes him perfect. "Why is it always him? Why does someone so perfect and powerful want me? I know we've had similar childhood trials and tribulations, as well as not wanting a relationship to get in the way of our goals. Why couldn't we just stay away from each other? Why does my heart hurt when we are apart?" Lucy was making herself dizzy questioning where she was now, emotionally and physically. At that moment she noticed a little bit of dried blood on Laxus' lips. "What the hell happened last night Sparky?"


	14. Fast Forward Through The Past

Anger and hurt boiled up in Lucy's chest. She knew she hadn't been this furious or heartbroken since Tartaros. They'd all survived, but the physical and emotional scars ran deep. So many were lost. So many barely survived. So many they would never see again. Guilt and pain surrounding the loss of Aquarius' key. Then her world was shattered even more. Her best friend and team leaving her behind. The guild disbanding. She too, after that announcement, snuck off into the night. Wizarding became secondary to her. She still trained, but it didn't hold the same joy it once held. Nothing really held any joy for her. She was a lost soul in living the best she could for now in Crocus.

Writing for Sorcerer's Weekly was a welcome change of pace. She'd run into the Strauss trio a number of times, knew where a handful of her other friends and nakama were, but tried to keep her former wizarding life at arms length. She wasn't sure she could handle another heartbreak like that again.

Turning back to stare at her trophy from ladt night's gala, Lucy remembered her first journalistic accolade. There was no party, just a big manilla envelope that she hadn't opened yet. She had hastily grabbed her mail on the way out of her appartment on her way to a writing assignment in a town close to the Blue Pegasus guild hall. The interviewee requested meeting at that guild because of it's location to another appointment they had later that day and the general ambience of the place. Lucy begrudgingly agreed. The whole inteview was much quicker than Lucy anticipated so she had about six hours to kill before she needed to catch her train back to Crocus. Master Bob was tending bar as usual. The blonde celestial mage had not touched a drop of alcohol in the eight months since she left her old life behind, but figured she might as well celebrate. "Master Bob! One glass of champagne please!" Lucy giddily requested. "What are we celebrating today Miss Lucy?" the master asked with a wink. "Well my dear Bob, in this plain manilla envelope holds my first award for a journalistic endeavor. Best junior editor or some nonsense like that. It's just a fancy certificate I can hang in my office... if I ever actually get an office someday." "Well, here you go Lucy dear, and you should be proud. I read your articles all the time and know you worked hard for that accolade!" Master Bob scolded. Lucy reached over the bar and gave the rotund cross dressing master a heartfelt hug, kiss on the cheek and thank you. The old master blushed and left the curvy bombshell to her solo celebration. Lucy had just taken her first sip when she felt IT. That tingling electric sensation ensconced her body and she didn't need to turn around to know who was walking up behind her. "Laxus!"


	15. Catching Up And Falling Down

"I thought I smelled you Blondie!" Laxus smirked and took the barstool next to Lucy. "One scotch please Master." Bob nodded and Laxus turned to face his former guild mate. "So Blondie, what brings you to Blue Pegasus without the flamethrower?" "I had an interview with a source for my next story and now have some time to kill, and I have no idea where Natsu is. I haven't seen anyone but the Strausses since Fairy Tail disbanded." Lucy took another sip of bubbly and noticed Laxus' right hand. A black Blue Pegasus guild mark was sitting there. "So, decided to become a member of the Trimen?" she queried. "Yes, for now. Bix, Freed, and Ever are here too, but they are on a job right now. I am surprised I haven't run into you in any jobs. I figured you would have joined a guild. You won't be able to afford your rent if you don't go out on jobs." "Well Sparky, wizarding adventures have taken a backseat to my writing career. I have a steady job and pay. I moved to Crocus and am working full time for Sorcerers Weekly." Laxus was quite surprised by this turn of events. "So Blondie wanna go to dinner with me and catch up? The gang won't be back till tomorrow and it gets pretty dull around here." Lucy weighed her options. It would be nice to be around an old... Friend? Guild mate? Fuck buddy? Not too sure how to classify our relationship, but dinner with the slayer might not be all bad. Agreeing to the arrangement, the two blondes finished their drinks and leisurely walked out of the guild hall. Laxus took her to a quiet little bistro next door to the duplex he was sharing with Bix. Ever and Freed were renting out the other side. "I bet it's nice having his team close. I wish... I wish I wasn't so alone." Lucy whined to herself. Preoccupied by her inner turmoil, Lucy didn't notice when their food had arrived or that a tear was trailing down her cheek.

"Blondie... Blondie... Lucy!"


	16. Crying Out Loud

Through watery Lucy looked at Laxus. She could tell he was in full on panic mode caused by the tears that she was finally shedding. Eight months of pent-up anger, frustration, and sadness were about to be unleashed. Lucy vaguely heard Laxus ask their waiter to box up dinner. He threw a handful of jewel on the table picked up the near catatonic celestial summoner bridal style and asked the waiter to follow them next door with the food. Once he placed the younger blonde on the couch he took the boxes of their untouched food and tipped the waiter generously. Laxus places the food in the kitchen and poured a large glass of water for Lucy. Walking back into his living room Laxus placed the glass of water on the coffee table and then say next to the crying woman. Gently scootching her on to his lap he made gentle shooshing noises and rubbed her back.

Lucy was not one to show weakness anymore. She had grown a tough shell when she started to do her serious magical and physical training. Even though she still trained, her priorities had shifted to being a journalist instead of an S class mage. Now, here she was, independent career woman, tough as nails journalist, walls built around her heart and soul from so much heartache, starting to sob into the purple silk shirt of the man she so desperately did not want to fall in love with. And sob she did. For a good hour Laxus sat there and held the curvy petite creature in his arms. Tonight was the first real time the hung out. He'd been waiting for this for so damn long. Not the uncontrollable sobbing, but being able to be with her, alone, without dragon instincts or crazy sexed up hormones getting in the way.

The crying fit seemed to be slowing down and Lucy began to hiccup. Laxus handed het the water and made her drink till they subsided. "Okay Lucy, what's going on?" "Oh Laxus... everyone and everything is gone." And now Lucy's verbal diarrhea began. With out taking a breath she continued "I... I ki... I killed my best friend, m.. m... my ffffirst friend. Yyyou almost died. Bix, Freed, and Ever too. Everyone was almost taken. Now it's all gone! My team left me because they knew I would hold them back. All my intensive training was pointless since I am not even a practicing mage anymore. I shut out any chance at romance or love because being one of the best in Fairy Tail was my dream. Fairy Tail is gone, my dream is gone. I just... I just..."


	17. AN

**So it came to my attention last nigh that my timeline in this fic is throwing some people off. There are a hand ful of scenes that are not cannon, but Iam peppering them throughout my story. The first chapter takes place after Lucy gets back from the hundred year quest and she has authored another book about her adventures, hence the award. Most of the story is being told through her flashbacks. Flashbacks start with the GMGs and are chronology working their way up to the present. Lucy and Laxus are now eight months into the guild's disbandment after Tartaros. I will be skimming over a bit of what comes next. I hope this helps clear any confusion. If anyone has suggestions for edits in the storyline to help make things clearer, please don't hesitate to drop me a rewiew or PM! Thank you my lovely readers for sticking with me and this story. I really love writing it and I hope you are still enjoying it as much as I am.**

 **Xoxo**

 **Kat**


	18. All The Truths Come Out!

Through her stammering mess of a declaration, Laxus was able to glean what had transpired since he had last seen the spirit summoner. The night they shared before his ill fated job at 8island seemed like a dream. Because of the his fights with Tempester and his ingestion of the Magical Barrier Particles, Laxus lost a chunk of his memory leading up to that day. He only remembered snippets of the events after he had caged the bolnde bombshell on the balcony at Evergreen and Elfman's party.

"Aquarius. That's who I killed. Well, not really killed dead, but killed her ability to come back to our world..." Laxus noticed the tears gathering in her eyes again. Not wanting to see her cry, he gently sealed his lips over her and began a searing kiss, filled with all the emotions he couldn't say. All the supressed and repressed feelings he had been wanting to express to the now emotional Blondie in his arms.

Laxus broke the kiss and leaned down to nuzzle Lucy's neck. "Since she is still alive Blondie, and with what I remember of her attitude, I am sure she doesn't blame you and wants you to keep moving forward." He whispered into her ear. "I know Laxus, but the guilt of it all just pulls me down." She admitted soberly. "She was one of the only links I have left to my mom." This statement sparked the first ever in-depth conversation between the two blondes. The talked about hiw their similar childhood traumas outweighed their triumph. Of past transgressions and forgiveness. Of exploits both adventure wise and carnal. By the time Lucy checked Horilogium's key for the time, she realized she had missed her train. Laxus poured the each a glass of wine and brought out the reheated remnants of their ill fated dinner. Staring at her wine, Lucy mused "Why is it that we only get down and dirty are the times champagne is involved? I don't drop my walls or inhibitions when I am drinking anything else and you, Mister Thunder God, are the only one who brings it out in me! There is something here I am not sure of and, to tell you the truth, it almost frightens me."

"There is a reason for that. I wanted to tell you after the ball all those months ago." " I do vaguely remember you saying you needed to talk to me that night of Ever and Elf's party, Sparky" Laxus took a deep, sobering and sould cleaning breath, and locked eyes with the beautiful woman sitting next to him on the sofa. "You can do this Laxus!" He thought to himself. "The truth of the matter is that you, Miss Lucy Heartfilia, Light of the now defunct Fairy Tail guild, are my mate!"


	19. Ignorance Is Bliss

I remember hearing the word mate, and I completely shut down. "This is not possible. I am not hearing him correctly." I looked up into those steely grey eyes, chugged my glass of wine. Blinked a couple of times then passed the fuck out. I am not one who has delicate sensibilities like all the wilting heiresses I was raised around, but this was an utter shock to my system. I knew it was a dream, where else would this sexy Thor say that I am his eternally. This was not really happening. I let my own insecurities take over from there. I awoke the next morning, wrapped in Laxus' signature fur trimmed coat, still lying on the couch, with a damp washcloth on my head. Laxus was nowhere to be found. Taking this as a sign that I indeed passed out from what I expect was my crying jagg, I chalked the whole thing up to a dream. Jotting a quick note thanking the handsome hunk for dinner and a shoulder to cry on, I gathered my scant belongings and left. I had made it to the train and purchased my ticket just in time for the two minute warning on it leaving the station. I remember it not being a crowded car and scoring a window seat. Opening the window as the train started to lurch forward I caught a glimpse of Blonde hair running along the waiting area outside the train. He was carying a pink box from a bakery and two large coffees in his hands. "I guess he went to get us breakfast." I thought to myself. I stood up, sticking my head out the window just in time to catch him a few cars back scanning the passengers from outside the cars. "Laxus!" I yell. He immediately turns to look at me and tries to run over. I yell for him the "watch out!" because of a luggage cart in his path. He doesn't heed my warning and crashes right into it, coffee and danishes flying everywhere, as the train is slowly leaving the station. I see him yelling to me as the train blasts it's horn. "Thank you for last night Sparky!" I yelled and waved to the poor downed and coffee drowned slayer who was fumbling to get back up. Thinking back on the "dream" from last night, I fantasized about actually being his mate. Us living together, raising a family, being back in Fairy Tail again. Breaking out of that reverie, I call my boss, Jason, and confirm the time we need to meet tomorrow to cover the opening ceremony of this years Geand Magic Games.


	20. Skipping Through Time

**A/N Major spoiler alert for this chapter if you HAVE NOT finished the manga!!! You can read up to the SPOILER WARNING. You might miss a little, but not enough to make a difference for later chapters!**

Stiffling a giggle at the memory of Laxus with a danish slipping down his head sitting in a puddle of coffee, Lucy stared at the headboard in front of her. "I need to wake this sleeping dragon slayer. My arm is starting to fall asleep and I need to check out why my shoulder hurts like Tartaros! I really need to pee too!" She mumbled. Here goes nothing. "Sparky... Hey Sparkplug!" Nothing... Okay, time to up the volume. "LAXUS DREYAR!!! WAKEY WAKEY!!!" "Shush Blondie! It's too early for tjis shit!" Mister grumpy pants answerrd. "Laxus, I really need to pee and your behemoth of an an arm and leg have me trapped!!!" "Fine Blondie, just be quite about it then come back to bed." Laxus complied and Lucy padded off to the bathroom attached to the suite. Upon further inspection she now noticed they were in her complementary suite. The Writers Association of Fiore went all out for their annual winners. No expense was spared for the gala last night. The appetizers were devine and the champagne had sliced strawberries floating in the flutes. Laxus, Erza, Cana, Levy and Gajeel had been the only friends/family able to make it to celebrate with her.

After finishing her budiness, Lucy decided to take a look at her shoulder. There was a bruise there the size of an apple with two punctures spaced a couple of inches apart. The looked like the were seeping a bit, but quickly healing over. DING DONG. Startled, Lucy turned around and was face to face with Virgo. "Do you need some help dressing your... wound Hime?" Queried the the maid spirit. "Yes please Virgo." "So you and Mister Dreyar again?" "Yes Virgo." The maid spirit had a knowing look twinkling in her eyes. "All done Hime. Punishment?" "No punishment Virgo. Thank you." Virgo poofed back to the spirit world and Lucy sauntered back into the bedroom. "Asleep again I see Sparky. Well, I guess I can do my morning meditation while waiting for him to wake-up." Sitting on the carpet at the foot of the bed, Lucy closed her eyes and tried to concentrate on her magic.

 **SPOILER WARNING**

All she could think about, though, was that Laxus was absent when they reinstated the guild, she didn't know why but she missed him all the way through the mission to save his gramps, Master Makarov. Seeing Laxus on the bow of the Christina lightened her heart, but this time around, he avoided her. There wasn't much time for her to search for him at reunion guild party though, they were in the arms of war again.

The war against the Alvarez Empire took so much out of them all. Natsu's split personality as E.N.D., losing her powers for a time and gaining a new ability, finally seeing her long lost spirit, if only for a moment, almost losing another best friend. Finally defeating Zeref and Acnologia... After the massive celebration for their victory, Lucy finally ran down Laxus.


	21. Reality Check

"Stop this Blondie! I already figured out your opinion of me that day you left me at the station." Yelled Laxus, standing in his office in their new guild hall. "What the hell are you talking about Laxus? Didn't you get my note explaining I had to get back to Crocus? I left you my com number... You never called! I don't know why you are acting like this. It's not like we were or are dating. I figured you were the one who decided not to contact me!" "So you have nothing to say about our little conversation before you passed out on my fucking couch Princess?" " I have no idea as to what you are referring Mister Dreyar. I remember talking about our childhood, our teams, sipping wine, then I passed out, most likely from exhaustion due to my emotional breakdown and panic induced word vomit session! What is this conversation you are talking about?" Lucy could see the gears turning in the Thunder God's brain. She saw this moment of clarity pierce through the anger and hurt he held only moments before. His eyes turned softer at some realization that had occured on Laxus' end. Lucy could barely make out a mumbled phrase that sounded like "She doesn't remember..." That award winning cocky smirk spread across the slayer's face. "It was nothing Blondie. Just forget it. It was something along the lines of me trying to get you in my bed... again. I was so in the mood for that little trick you do with your tongue." Lucy blushed hard at that final statement. The gears were now turning in her pretty blonde head. Having a quite bold thought Lucy decided it was time to turn the tables on the dragon slayer. "Seeing as how we are the only two left in the guild right now, how about I just indulge you in my little trick!" Surprise and lust clouded Laxus' gaze. "Sure thing Blo..." he didn't even get the last words out as Lucy hopped up with bracing force, wrapped her legs around Laxus' torso, and initiated a searingly passionate kiss. Dominating his mouth and weaving her hands through his hair. When she started biting his lips and lightly tugging on his hair, Laxus let out a feral growl/moan combination. His inner dragon was purring at the fact his mate was there, in his arms, and, for once, making the first moves.


	22. This Is My Boom Stick

Lucy's naked torso was spread out across Laxus' desk. The only thing she was still wearing was a pair of black stiletto over the knee boots. The cute cherry red skater dress she had worn to the victory party earlier that night was balled up in the corner, covered by confetti that was once a super cute lacy yellow bra and panty set. The stilletos afforded her the height she was lacking to give Laxus the easy access to her womanhood as he pounded her from behind. The pace he had set was punishing and rough. Lucy eyes were clenched, waiting for the delicious random spankings he would dole out every now and then to her perfect thick thighs and the wonderous round globes of her ass. Laxus loved the way her cheeks jiggled with every slap of his hand or pound of his manhood into her. Laxus grabbed her left hip and snaked his right hand around her right thigh and began to gently rub her clit. He bent over her prone form started trailing electrified kisses down Lucy's back. Removing his hand from her hip, he gently started to kneed her left breast, sending jolts of electricity through both hands, at alternating intervals between her nipple and pleasure button. This sent Lucy over the edge almost immediately. This was her third mind shattering orgasam of the night, and after a few more thrusts, with a roar that shook his whole office, he came in her for the second time that night. They were both glowing, covered in a light sheen of sweat. "Soooooooo Sparky, as two people who prefer no strings attached one night stands, what the hell does this make us?" Laxus picked Lucy up and carried her to the sofa in the corner of his office. All in one move he laid down on his back, placing her on top of himself, and covered them with the throw that was resting on the arm."Satisfied and sleepy, Blondie. We can work out the logistics and lables later, but I need a nap." Lucy hummed in agreement and was lulled to sleep by a rumbling purr deep from the dragon slayer's chest.


	23. Laxus Gets A Go

Waking up to a blinding ray of sunlight I take a deep breath in. The smell of strawberries and champagne tickle my nose. "Ah... My little mate is still with me." I muse with a smile on my face. Mot my signature smirk, but a real smile. I wish I could tell her and make her understand. It is so difficult to be the cocky asshole I usually am when I am around her. My Blondie... My Lucy. My dragon knew the second he smelled her that she was the one. It took me a lot longer to figure it out. I knew that night at the GRand Magic Games Ball the King threw that she was the one. Twirling by herself in the corner, giggling to herself. The combination of her natural wild strawberry scent mixed with the dry champagne had my dragon chomping at the bit and I lost control of all my faculties. My dragon took over my physical form and compelled me to spin her into an embrace. He was extatic at the wasy she responded to us. The moment our lips met in that kiss I was in control again. I gave in to the more anamalistic urges he was pushing me towards. It was heaven, then she bolted the next morning. I couldn't blame her. She knew my old reputation, but from the moment she sauntered into the guild, my dragon prevented me from touching another woman. I knew this would take time, and I am willing to wait as long as she needs, but after the last time I broached the subject with her, I am worried about how she is going to react. I am still stunned she doesn't fucking remember that night. I reach into my jacket pocket an pull out the pack of cigarettes I bought yesterday before the victory party. I don't smoke often anymore, but I've had to do something to calm the dragon that has been raging in my chest since she left that morning on the train


	24. Still In Sparky’s Mind

I watch the blueish smoke curl from the freshly lit cigarette. I inhale another drag and puff out a few smoke rings before exhaling fully. "I need to quit this shit... again. If I can just keep the lil fucker living in my head calm, it should be easy..." Taking amother drag and expelling the smoke into the air caused a calmness to wash over my body. "Or not..." The little blonde mage on top of me shifted. I crack open the windo above the couch and flick the ash of my cigarette out of it. "How can I keep you from running from me again Lu?" I ponder this serious question. She doesn't remember my confession. I almost told her the night of Ever and Elf's party, but the strawberry and champagne scent took control of my body and mind again... It was kismet the moment she stepped out onto that balcony... Then the drunk ruined the moment. Atleast we got to finish where we left off... Stupid "emergency", stupid Freed for calling, Stupid Yajima... Barrier particles... Tartorus...

Laxus didn't realize he had finished the cigarette when he felt the burn of the cherry on his fingers. He put out the butt on the windowsill and flicked it out the window. "Maybe if I take this slow... Not as slow as before, but actually show I am interested in her. After all the shit she, well we, have been through, maybe starting a relationship the right way will work, but then again, when has the right way ever worked for anyone in Fairy Tail. It is worth a shot, though." Laxus knew that they did enjoy each other's company to some extent, the afternoon she walked into Blue Pegasusproved that. She had that wonderful aroma surrounding her, sipping daintily on that flute of champagne. It took him every ounce of his strength not to take her right there against the bar. He held back and decided to spend time with her instead of getting to the rutting beforehand. All hell broke loose when her tears began to fall. At least she was close, sitting on his lap, balling her eyes out. Laxus decided to try again that night. The confession came out easier than expected, but with her emotions running so high, she passed out from shock and didn't remember it had happened. He was so heartbroken the next morning when he was on his way home from getting breakfast for them. He saw her golden hair runnig down the street from two blocks away. Arms still laden with coffee and strawberry danishes, he gave chase, only to be foiled by the massively crowded street. He followed her scent to the station. By the time he arrived, the train was about to leave the station, her heard her melodic voice calling to him, like the Loreli the old sailors would warn you of. She couldn't hear him as he yelled for her. Her hearing not as good as his dragon enhanced. He had to reach her to find out what went wrong, to beg and plead for her to stay. Without thinking or looking, he ran... right into an empty luggage cart... drenching himself in coffe in the process... adding insult to injury she smiled and waved... The dragon and Laxus both took this infered rejection hard. He drank heavily for awhile, then the whole Alvarez ordeal began. After the all were reunited, he would watch her, and watch out for her, but woud avoid any contact or invasion of his personal space the best he could. It hurt too much knowing he couldn't have the one woman he was meant to have. The only one to make him whole... but now... now she is here in his arms, blissfully unaware of the turmoil she inadvertently caused, and of the plans the dragon slayer was forming to keep her by his side.

 **Long ass chapter! Laxus just couldn't let his inner stop. He was driving me crazy with it all last night and this morning!!! Loving the reviews everyone!!! You give me so much inspiration to write when you drop one on my fic. I really appreciate all the favorites and follows too, as well as the silent ones who, like me in the beginnings of my fan fic days, would just read and enjoy others works. You all hold a special place in my heart. I also hope you enjoyed my citrusy chapter (22)... that was my first time writing real smut (I am sure you could tell, though)**

 **Till later**

 **Xoxo**


	25. Morning Light Redux

I remember waking up from the "nap" laying on top of the incredibly naked, hard, warm, and deliciously comfortable body of Laxus Dreyar. Wiping the sleep out of my eyes, I lift my head to be greeted by the softest gaze I have ever seen the man wear. Those beautiful steel grey eyes held an emotion I couldnt quite place, but left a warm gentle buzzing throughout my body. "Mornin' Blondie" the man lazily drawled. "What time is it Sparky?" I queried. "Time for us to have a little discussion Princess. I think we need to figure out what this "thing" between us is." "I'm all ears Thor." At this Laxus smirked. "At least she isn't running away, and god of thunder is totally fitting a man of my attributes!" He mused to himself. Shaking his self absorbed reverie away.

"Lucy, I think we have something here, between us. You are the only woman that I have ever shared a morning after with, on multiple occasions. I'd like to date you, call you my girl. I understand that you are an incredible and independent woman. Your career and training come first. I am willing to wait as long as you need. I don't want to hold you back, I just want to fit into your life. Be there to support you. I think can make it work but I understand if you don't fee"

"Yes Laxus."

"same way. I don't think I could just be friends, but... wait, what?"

"I said yes Sparky. I'd like to try. After Tartorus and Alvarez, I think I finally have my priorities straight. I do want to take it slow. I know that's odd to say because I am lying naked on top of you, but I have never been in a real relationship before, so yes, I do want to take it slow. My writing career has taken a different turn. I am in the final stages of publishing my first book. I have my training routine down. I actually saved people during Alverez. I am not a damsel in distress. I know now that I am a strong mage."

"Yes you are."

Laxus then captured Lucy's lips in a breathstealing kiss.


	26. Coffee And Danishes

"So Sir Sparks-alot, how long had you been working on that little speech of yours?" Lucy gave him a wry smile. "Ever since I woke up this morning to see my beautiful goddess' naked form drenched in sunlight." He quipped back. Lucy playfully swatted at his chest. "Let me throw on some clothes and grab some breakfast, Princess." "As long as a vat of coffee is involved, I am all in. Only problem is some animal shredded my unmentionables in a hury relieve me of them last night..." The familar chimes of a dorbell were heard and the pink haired maid spirit poof into view. "I have taken the liberty of preparing clothing for you and your paramour, Mister Dreyar, Hime. Punishment?" "Virgo, you are a lamb!!!" Lucy flashed her friend a brilliant smile, forgetting both she and Laxus were standing there in the buff. Virgo eyed the dragon slayer up and down, a mischievous glint in her eye. "Your Mister Dreyar is welcom to do the punishing today Hime." Lucy let out a huge Eep, and Laxus stood there somewhat bewildered, then started laughing at the situation. Not a little chuckle either, but a full on deep booming laugh. "Virgo, no punishment. Thank you and you can go... now." Virgo nodded and threw a wink at Laxus. That made him laugh even harder. "Ya, ya, laugh it up chuckles. Here, put these on!" Lucy threw him some boxer, a pair grey slacks and asuper soft v neck black sweater, all thanks to Aries' wool. Lucy's outfit was simple and soft as well. After donning the grey cotton panties and bra, she threw on the provided dark grey sweater dress in a skatet cut, some cream colored over the knee socks, and her stilleto boots from the previous evening. Throwing her hai inot the perfect messy bun, the pair hooked arms and walked out of the office, down the stairs, and into the main guild hall. It was early morning the night after a party, so it wasn't too bustling yet. The few mages presents immediately went silent and just stared at the pair as they sauntered past. As Laxus' hand touched the large oak entry doors, a shrill, happy scream reached their ears, then a loud thud and the sound of a glass breaking. Looking up into her favorite pair of stormy eye, Lucy simply stated "Well, I guess Mira knows!" Giggling they walked out into the courtyard. "So Sparky, where are you taking me?" Laxus picked her up and she threw her arms around his neck. "Well Blondie, I know this great little bakery near Blue Pegasus that serves the best strawberry danishes. I think we can talk them into a vat of coffee as well." Shooting her a sly smile, Laxus engulfed them both in his lightning and, with a boom, they were gone.


	27. Snoring Dragon

Lucy realized that the entire time she was supposed to be meditating, she was reliving the moments leading up to the position she was in now. Everything about the Awards ceremony last was bordering onnostalgic. The main exception was that only a handful of guild members came this time. Not the whole crazy bunch like the last. "Laxus and I were still together last time..." she whispered. She felt heart drop. They had been so good together. They made it to the year mark, slowly working their way from friendship to the more intimate delights of a full-fledged relationship. They had taken sex off the table until they decided the time was right. They dated, hung out, took walks, and just spent 10 months enjoying each other's company. The night she received the news that her first book was winning the award for "Best Book by a Fledgling Author" they went out to celebrate... with champagne. Their ban on sexual activity ended there, much to Mira's glee and dismay, in the guild's pristine storeroom. From that point on they were going at it like bunnies. Every surface in the guild hall and both their houses had been christened. Things were so perfect and in-synch. Then their hearts were shattered. Laxus' secret was revealed, and Lucy did what she does best. She ran...


	28. 100 Years Too Early

Forgoing her meditation, Lucy stood and looked at the passed out, most likely hungover, dragon slayer snoring away in her hotel room. Tears threatening to fall. "Why Laxus? Why couldn't you just tell me the whole truth that morning in your office?" She internally lamented. Grabbing her fluffy bathrobe from her luggage, Lucy threw it on and quietly padded into the sitting area in her massive suite. There was a fresh pot of coffee just waiting for her from the fancy programmable coffee maker that each of the high end suites contained. She poured herself a steaming cup and looked for her purse. After finding it under her autumn weight coat, she pulled out a pack of cigarettes and lighter. Lucy proceeded out on to the balcony. The blonde celestial summoner was greeted with the most amazing view of Crocus. Setting her coffee on the thick stone railing, she drew a long white cigarette out of the pack. This was a habbit she picked up ling before her entanglement with Laxus. It was first a way to rebel against her father and the pressures of high society, but now, it was a vice she relished when things became too emotionally stressful. She'd been weaning herself off of them for awhile, but she knew this high stress weekend wouldn't afford her the chance to quit for good just yet. She lit the it and drew in a smokey breath. Watching the smoke swirl as she exhaled, then taking a sip of the bitter hot bean juice, she began to get lost in the memories of her, his, their past. The night it fell apart. "Natsu... always stiring up trouble... always searching for adventure... Why that specific quest? Gildarts couldn't complete, what made you think we should try? We did succeed where so many other had failed, but the 100 year quest would change us all."


	29. Moving Day

Lucy woke up in her own apartment that morning. It seemed like ages since had stayed in the homey little place. Most nights were spent rutting then snuggling with her sex and lightning god. Last night was to be the last she spent here, seeing as how, after a year of dating, it made more sense to move into Laxus' spacious home over looking Magnolia Lake. The thought gave her such a thrill. Cana had agreed to take ovet Lucy's lease and all the paperwork was signed. Lucy was just waiting on the movers to pick up the last load. A knock at the door indicated that they were here but, to Lucy's surprise, there stood a mass of unruly pink hair, her dearest friend Natsu Dragneel. "What the hell Natsu?!?!?! Why are you knocking on the door?" "I figured this would be my only chance to, seeing as how you are moving in with Thunder Butt. I figured I'd finally take your advice and use the door, but I still don't see anything special about it." Lucy just stood there and sighed, then pulling the fire slayer into a bear hug. "So Natsu, what brings you by this fine morning?" Natsu looked sheepishly at his best friend. "Well Luce, I was offered a job. Well, it was offered to the whole team, really. It is going to take awhile to plan, and we are going to be gone for a long time, and I am not really sure if you'd be interested in going since you and Sparkplug are moving in together, but I really want you to go, just take this copy of the flier and think about it. We leave in a week." Lucy took the posting and folded it. Placing it in her back pocket, she assured Natsu that she would think about it and talk it over with Laxus the first time she had a chance. They hugged again, and as they were saying their farewells for the day, the movers arrived to the few remaining items and boxes Lucy had to her new home by the lake.

Evening came, and with it an wxhasted celestial mage and hungry dragon slayer. Lucy and Laxus had spent the day marrying Lucy's furniture, nick nacks, clothes, and household items into Laxus' well furnished living spaces. Laxus had cleaned out a spacious guest room for Lucy to use as her personal office. He had, unbeknownst to her, built bookshelves along the two side walls. She was so happy and surprised that she cried joyful tears. Bix and Freed had stayed up with him all night to accomplish this feat. While snuggling on the couch, surrounded by Chinese takeout boxes, the two planned and dreamed of their future together. They then climbed up the beautiful hardwood staircase to the second floor of their now shared home ready to just fall asleep in each other's arms.


	30. Down The Drain

The lightning dragon slayer and celestial mage spent the next week in domestic bliss. They cooked together, cleaned together, and screwed all over every surface of their house.

Laundry was on their list of chores for the day. They set up a system where Laxus would clean out the pockets and turn everything right side out to look and stains to pretreat. After pretreated, if needed, he'd hand it off to Lucy so she could sort the clothes into their specific color piles. Everything was fine, they were listening and singing to Laxus's soundpod music as they worked. Lucy's cutoffs, that she wore the day of the move, were the last article of clothing left in the hamper. Laxus pulled out the piece of paper and read the request. His eyes grew big with shock. "You are not seriously going to take this quest with your team Nlondie, are you?" " What the hell are you talking about Laxus?" Lucy reached over and took the flier. "Oh, I forgot all about this. Natsu brought it by the day I moved." "YOU are NOT going blondie!" "I wasn't planning on it Laxus, but what makes you think you can tell me whether or not I can go on a job with my team?" "You mean team destructo? Lucy, you never really fit in with them. They are all strength and no brains. Even Erza bulldozes her way into situations without thinking. I was thinking you should join my team." This was totally the wrong way to broach the subject Laxus realized. Laxus immediately noticed the stubborn, spitfire light that ignited his love's eyes. Usually this look got him overexcited and hard immediately, but this time, since the anger was directed a him, all he felt was a cold wave wash over him. "Are you saying I am not strong enough to be a part of Fairy Tail's strongest team. Am I being regulated to the Lightning God's meek girl whose only assets are the milk bags hanging off my body or my brain power? Is that it? I can handle myself on this quest! I am so much stronger than you know, dragon!" "You know that's not what I meant Lucy! I am not downplaying your ability. I am just... "And another thing, oh great Laxus Dreyar, even though my team gets carried away from time to time, they listen to me now. They follow my strategies and let me be a part of the action. The let me go all out and kickass! " Lucy was already storming to the bedroom and calling out Virgo to pack her a bag. "I am leaving on this mission just to prove to you how much of an asset to my team and to the guild I am!" Laxus started to worry and his dragon was livid, but not with Lucy. The dragon was berating Laxus on how much he had just put his foot in his mouth, begging him to make it right with his unclaimed mate... "Mate..." he thought to himself "I can work with this..." that idea rolled around in his head. "Lucy, you can't go! I can't be without you that long. A dragon can't be without his mate..." "What in the fucking hell did you just call me Sparky?" He looked into the angry amber pools of his treasue. "Lucy... You are my mate!"


	31. What I Should Have Said

"MATE?" Lucy shrieked. "What the hell Laxus!!! How long have you know? Why have you kept this from me? I didn't think that applied to you because of the lacrima..." I was always going to tell you Lucy, but the time was never right." "You could have, SHOULD have told me that morning in your office when I was laying on top of you, naked! What else are you NOT telling me, huh?" "Lucy, honey, that's it. I didn't think It would matter to you. You love me, I love you. You being my mate has no bearing on our relationship. Everything between us started naturally, it" "How long, Laxus? How long have you know?" Looking like a little school boy with his hand caught in the cookie jar, Laxus hesitated. He knew the conversation had taken a bad turn. His dragon was not happy with him either. "Since the ball. X971 ball to be exact. You were just there, twirling by yourself, and my dragon couldn't get enough of the sight of you. Then your scent of strawberries mixed with the champagne you had been drinking... well, the dragon went ballistic and knew we had to have you."

Big fat tears were streaming down her face now. Tears of both anger and sadness. "You've told me a lot about how your "dragon" wanted me, but not how you wanted me. You both can shove it up your collective asses Mister Dreyar and Mister Dragon!" With that, Lucy Heartfelia walked out. Out of their, no his house. She called Natsu on her comm. He picked up immediately "Hey Luce, what's up!" He noticed her demeanor on the comm screen. "What happened Luce? Are you okay?" "Save it Natsu. Have ya'll left yet?" "No Luce, we are at the station now. The train just got here." "Good. I'll be there in 15. Stall the train till I get there, oh, and buy me a ticket! I am coming with!"


	32. Time Apart

Their first month apart Laxus drank himself into oblivion every night. His house was still filled with all of his celestial mage's belongings. Her scent, while slowly fading, permeated his house. Unlike usual, he forwent his favorite scotch and opted for really cheap champagne. Lucy, on the other hand, threw herself into the quest. She trained during off time, increasing her magical containers so much she would glow for hours with a starlight aura. She was probably on par with Laxus, magically speaking. She knew she wasn't built for brute force so she compensated with her magical aptitude and keen intellect. She was always an asset to her team, with her diverse magic and brains, but she proved herself 100 times over. By the end of their third month, her team was worried to the point of almost sending their blonde sister and friend back to Magnolia. They knew she needed to confront her problem, and stop pushing herself too hard. Lucy was a genius at running away from her problem, phusicall, mentally, and emotionally.

Late one night Natsu snuck into her tent. They had already completed a quarter of the quest thanks to his blonde bestie tactical skills and the brute strength of the others on his team. She was awake, like he knew she'd be, and softly crying her heart out into her pillow.He hunkered down next to her in her sleeping bag. Pulling the sobbing woman to his chest, Natsu decided it was time to broach the topic that had been on his mind since she called him tgat fateful morning. "So you aren't his mate, huh Luce? I am so sorry it took him that long to realize it." As her sobbing quieted, Lucylooked quizzically into his eye. "What are you talking about Natsu? I am his mate." This was a complete shock to the dragon slayer. With a very confused look, Natsu pressed on. "Then why aren't you with your mate, Luce? Don't you know how special that bond is? Why hasn't he marked you yet? You are already giving him the milk for free, why make him wait so long?" "Slow down Natsu! I didn't find out about it until that morning. The one where I impatiently decided to come along with you all. He kept it from me. He lied to me!" "He was probably afraid you'd bolt..." A dark aura started to swirl around the Light Of Fairy Tail. A distinct chill filled Lucy's tent."WHAT DID YOU SAY FLAMENRAIN?" Now, for the first time, in the history of their friendship, Natsu stood up to scary Lucy. "You heard me Luce. He was afraid you'd bolt! It isn't the first time you have and it probably won't be the last, but look where you are now. You bolted, BIG time!"


	33. Progress

Natsu held his beautiful bestie and explained to her all the ins and outs of draconic mating. From setting the mating mark to the sharing of souls, the pain and heightened pleasure of the actual act to the bond and magical container expansion for both once the process is complete. He urged her to do some soul searching while theu finished their lengthy quest. He wanted her to be one hundred percent sure she chose what would be right for both her and the lightning slayer. He told her how Laxus wouldn't, well couldn't, touch another woman until Lucy specifically said 'no' to being his mate. Lucy pulled herself together and stopped sobbing at the words of her best friend and brother. Kissing the fire dragon slayer on the cheek, they both snuggled down and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

Lucy spent the next three months planning, fighting, training, and writing. She hadn't made a decision, but her heart hurt from Laxus' absence. She knew she needed to talk to him, to see him, but knew he was hurting so much more than she was, and she was positive trying to contact him would make it that much worse. Nope, she would wait until she had made her final decision. There was a lingering dark thought in her mind that he didn't or wouldn't want her anymore because of her own actions. Knew he didn't deserve to be tied to a weak willed, wishy washy runaway. She also knew she need to stop running from everything. She made up her mind, for the remainder of the quest, she would work on overcoming her fears and insecurities dealing with the emotional side of intimacy.

Four months later, they were three quarters done with the quest. Lucy had changed so much. She was more confident in her abilities, and knew her own heart. Lucy finished her second book and had already sent it to her publisher. She was an ace tactician, a war goddess and friend in her spirit's eyes, and finally she had made her decision. They had one final battle. Soon, after nine months away from her guild and family, she would see _him_ again.

Clapping her hands together to get her teammates' attention " Alright ladies and gents, it's showtime!"


	34. Regression

While Lucy, off to a rock start, eventually came more into her own during her participation in the 100 year quest, Laxus was the antithesis. It didn't help that he felt like he was going insane with the voice of his dragon berating him at every turn. He knew the situation wasn't one hundred percent his fault, but he took the blame for it all none the less. After the first month of drunk oblivion, Laxus found the right balance of drinking to drown out his pesky, angry, mind lizard and functioning like a high strung member of society. As not to wallow anymore, he replaced the champagne with his trusty scotch. He always had a hip flask full. Unlike his usual self, he did open up to his team and grandpa about what went down between him and Lucy. He gave them all the sordid details. Let them know his fears and wants and needs. They all rallied around him and gave him the support he needed while also understanding where Lucy and her actions were coming from. He told them he couldn't move on until she came back and finally uttered those words of rejection. He was left in limbo until then. It could be anywhere between months to years before he saw het beautiful face again. His anxiety had him twisted in knots. They never had the discussion on how mating worked so, from his perspective, she knew nothing about this little caveat. He spent the greayer oart of the next eight months holed up in his office, doing paperwork and ignoring the rest of the world until that afternoon the doors were frantically kicked open. Team Natsu carrying a bloodied unconsciousness blone in on a makeshift stretcher. "We need some help here!" bellowed Natsu.


	35. Dazed And Confused

Laxus stood in the middle of the guild, shell shocked. His mind shut down. His dragon roaring at him to go to his mate. His legs plastered to the floor. His hulking stature was becoming a hinderance to the process of getting his mate up to the infirmary. Wendy had done all she could, already pretty drained from their final quest battle. She had used every drop of magic she had to keep her friend, no, big sister, alive and somewhat stable on the long trip home. Erza had cleaned out her cart, sending all her "trophies" into a requip space, to use as a transport for Lucy and Wendy.

Erza, Natsu, Gray, and Wendy looked line they had been through the ringer.

"What happened?" Mirajane sobbed. The barely conscious members of team Natsu shared a look. Gray was the one who spoke up. "She saved me, saved us. Damnit!!! Some kind of energy beam was headed straight for us. She threw herself in the way of it. She was the only one who saw it coming. She stood between us and the beam. Shielded us with her body. She turned around and said something, but all we could make out was goodbye. She... she..." the stoic ice mage broke down. While Elfman and Gajeel carried her prone form up the stairs Natsu pulled Laxus out of his daze and over to a corner. "Laxus, I didn't tell the rest of the team, but her last words were for you. She said 'Tell Laxus I'm sorry and I love him. Goodbye.' She had a smile the whole time. Laxus, I told her everything. Slayer mating, the rituals, the the pull to each other that wouldn't work unless you and the dragon agreed upon it. You botched it big time man, but she was equally responsible. She knew what she did. She worked the entire time on bettering herself and working through her insecurities. When, not if, she pulls through, you two are going to need to have a long talk." Laxus nodded and broke down, crying into his fellow dragon slayer's shoulder.


	36. Starting Over

The first thing Lucy noticed, once her eyes wete adjusted to the light and came into focus, was the white ceiling with evposed crossbeams. She knew she was in Fairy Tail's infirmary. She noticed she could barely move her body. "Wendy must have put astabilizing barrier around me." She surmised. Lucy looked to her left and saw the door leading out to the guild hall. "No one will hear me if I call out to tell them I am awake. The hall is always too noisy!" She turned her head to the right and was shocked to see a very bedraggled dragon slayer sitting and subsequently sleeping in a comfy chair by her bedside. Wendy looked like she hadn't slept in weeks. Trying not to grimace Lucy turned her head more to face the girl. "Wendy..." she whispered as a voice she didn't recognize floated out of her mouth. Her throat was dry and irritated from the disuse it incurred while she was out. With a little more force she tried again, loud enough to wake her little sister dragon slayer. Wendy bolted upright and assessed the newly conscious blonde. "Oh Lucy! I am so happy!" The younger mage exclaimed. "Here, drink this slowly." She said as sje handed Lucy a glass of cool water. Lucy obliged snd tested her voice out again. "How long have I been out? I thought I was a goner!" "You have been in a magic induced coma for three weeks whole Porlyusica and I have beem healing you. All your injuries wete finished healing a week ago, but we kept you under the extra time to reduce the stress on your body. Lucy, you had an 8cm wide hole through your hip. We have replaced the joint and bone with a magically imbued replacement. Gajeel was able to replicate your new iron alloy bone from a reconstruction of the shattered one we removed. It will be stronger but you are going to have difficulty walking." Lucy looked at Wendy with understanding. "Well, of I need to learn to walk again, I had better get started." Wendy smiled and hugged her sister.

"So Wendy, where is Laxus?"


	37. Laxus’ Lament

Freed had a tight control on his magic, channel it into the rune cage where a thrashing dragon and dragon slayer were pounding hard in its walls, trying to break free. Laxus has already cracked through the runes once while Freed was taking a bathroom break. The rune mage had come back just in time to retrap him. Levy was called in to help Freed supplement nd strengthen the runes as well as keep a slow steady flow when Laxus decided to pound on them like an angry gorilla.

Laxus was being held prisoner in the guild's basement. After he lost emotional control on Natsu's shoulder all those weeks ago, the lightning dragon rampaged the guild. He had taken control of Laxus' body again and would only let the sky slayer in to tend to his mate. Laxus fought for control internally, and was able to grasp it for a few minutes where he yelled for Freed and Bix to lock him up. He knew what his dragon soul didn't. These actions were causing more harm than good. Things would go from calm and Laxus being in control to all out dragon rage at the flip of a coin. Smelling her bloodied scent threw him into rage. Any time he heard or smelled a new procedure being preformed on her up in the infirmary, his dragon would rage. Laxus had meditated and was able to surpress most instances. He hadn't had an outburst in over a week. Today, though, he heard her voice. He heard the weakness to it and the dragon chose that instant to take control again rage against the rune walls. Freed chalked most of Laxus loss of control to the fact he was going through DT's due to the fact Laxus had been using alcohol for the last nine months to keep the dragon soul at bay.

Poor exhausted Wendy knocked on the door leading to the holding cells. Freed immediately yelled for her to enter, hoping this confinement would soon come to a close.

"Laxus" the timid slayer spoke " Lucy is awake and she wants to see you." He calmed, knowing that the sooner he did, the sooner they would be reunited. He nodded at both Freed and Levy then turned to the sky dragon slayer standing in the doorway.

"I am more than ready, Wendy. Let's go!"


	38. Reunion

Laxus crept up the stairs behind his fellow dragon slayer, Wendy. His mind was going a mile a minute, preparing himself for rejection but also hoping they could salvage what they had before the blowup. He took Natsu's message from Lucy to heart. She did love him, but sometimes, when trust is shattered, it's not enough. He stopped infron of the infirmary door. Wendy had opened the door for him, but left immediately. Peering into the room Laxus spotted his treasure. She had her back turned to the door ans was gazing outside. The sun lit her profile like she was surrounded by a golden aura. He whole being looked like she was almost on fire. He couldn't help himself, he needed to touch her, make sure she was real. He stepped into the room and a floorboard creaked. She slowly turned to look at him, and with a placid smile on her face she made eye contact. "Well hello there Laxus."

Laxus walked around the bed and sat int the comfy chair Wendy had occupied earlier. The chair cushions held the scent of everyone who had come to sit with his celestial mage while she had been in the magically induced coma. It set his dragon on edge, but since Lucy was there, finally within arms reach, he was able to keep it at bay.

He cautiously reached out to touch her cheek, afraid she would vanish in a puff of stardust like her spirits. She leaned into his hand and smiled warmly. "So, am I still your mate, or have you found someone who doesn't have the nasty habbit if running away?"


	39. Ground Rules

Laxus gave Lucy the brightest, toothiest, smile he could muster. He gently leaned in and embraced her. "Oh Blondie, I am so sorry I didn't handle the mate thing the way I should have." "What the hell Sparky? You are more of a sappy mess than I am now. I think it due to all those years of emotional conistipation you've had." "No Blondie, I have been scared shitless these past months, worried that I had ruined everything for good. I wanted to play it all macho and make you work for it again. I had a game plan, but when you were carried in that day, barely alive, all those ideas went flying out the window, along with every ounce of control I had over the annoying lizard living in my head. I don't give a single fuck if anyone knows how whipped I truly am!"

"Glad to know Sparkplug! I do want us to rebuild the trust we had, my trust in you not keeping life altering facts secret from me, and me being emotionally mature enough to face problems head on and together by not running the fuck out on you. This is NOT going to happen overnight. I am going to be living at the guild until I can move better on my own. Wendy doesn't see it taking too long for me to be stable on my new hip. We are going to start from scratch here buddy! Are you okay with that?"

"I will wait as long as you need Lucy." With that, Laxus planted a gentle kiss to her dry lips. There was a power behind it that easily could have led to more so Lucy broke the kiss. "Slow down dragon. We need to keep this PG for awhile. I am not physically or emotionally ready to hop right back in bed with you. Let's try dating again first."

Laxus kissed her on the forehead and smiled. "Anything you want Blondie!"


	40. Living In The Present

Lucy took one last drag of her cigarette then tamped it out on the railing. The morning sun over Crocus made the whole city glow. Taking another sip of her coffee, Lucy rubbed her hand over her replaced hip. The physical therapy regimen Wendy had her on worked wonders. Lucy's reflexes in that hip would never be the same, but her strength and stamina in her legs had grown exponentially. Her "Lucy Kick" had become more legendary and lethal than before. She giggled to herself thinking about the last time she had kicked Natsu through a guild wall for some idiocy or another. Lucy was still pretty self conscious about the mass of gnarled scar tissue located where the beam had pierced her body. All of her cute high cut and thong panties and swim bottoms had been changed out for boyshort and other hip covering cuts. She was beginning to be okay with this imperfection, knowing it meant she was a survivor and had friends who whould support her, but it had been a bit of a long road to get here. As a small wave of sadness hit her another jolt shot through her bandaged shoulder. The intensity of the pain was waning but the electrified feeling was getting stronger. She heard the dragon in her bed get up and wobble his way into the suite's bathroom. She knew he'd be awhile so she relaxed against the railing. Thinking back on her struggle to gain her back the mobility, Lucy sighed. She knew she had frustrated Laxus while she was working through her physical limitations. She had kept putting off their first date until she could actually walk without waddling or stopping every five minutes for a break. During her time of limited movement her second book had been published and was selling like mad. It was becoming more popular than her first. She now had larger source of income from the proceeds of her two published works that her publishers were pressing her for a third installment.

Even though she kept putting Laxus' date invitations on the back burner they would still laugh, have lunch, and would just hang out together at the guild. She knew it wasn't what he really wanted or fair to him, but she felt she needed to acomplish being able to move normally before she could move on with the rest of her life. Then the letter came.

Her physical therapy session were drawing to a close. Wendy was so happy with Lucy's progress, but Lucy wasn't so sure she was ready. Mira called Lucy over to the bar at the end of one of the celestial mage's more grueling sessions and handed her a beautiful parchment envelope. The two women were all a twitter and Lucy hastily ripped into the letter. It was from her publishers informing her of an awards ceremony that acquired her attendance. Her second book was nominated!


	41. Shopping

Lucy dragged Evergreen to the Magnolia shopping district. She knew the fairy mage would give Lucy an honest opinion on the fancy dress she needed to purchase for the awards banquet unlike Erza, who wouldstrong arm the celestial mage into purchasing something more to Erza's own taste instead of Lucy's. Ever was the perfect shopping companion. They spent the morning shopping, trying on outfits and dresses. Lucy found a golden beaded strapless number with a slit up the side that the fairy queen insisted was "The One". It accentuated Lucy's tiny waist and ample bosom. The skirt part hung to her hippy curves and slightly dusted the floor. Pairing it with strappy golden gladiator stilletos and long white opera gloves, Lucy looked like the blonde bombshell she truly was. They each picked up a couple more outfits for the fun of it and headed to a little tea shop around the corner for a little light lunch, good tea, and soul cleansing conversation.

The tea shop had a warm and eclectic environment. There were deep mahogany bookshelves that housed a small selection and wide subject range of books and magazines. They had board games and puzzles too. There were fun nick nacks and crystal lamps dotted throughout. The chairs and tables made the shop look like a second hand furniture store. There were comfy chairs with high backs, loveseats, barstools and normal kitchen chairs all crowded around tables ranging from bedside ones to coffee tables to regular kitchen ones. Lucy had called ahead that morning and reserved the corner with the two chaise lounges separated by an odd little side table topped with green tile. She knew they would want to kick their feet up after their marathon shopping spree.

Sitting down in the wonderfully fluffy lounges, the waitress took their order of two orange teas and an assortment of savory and sweet pastries, Evergreen trained her beautiful emerald eyes in Lucy.

"So Lucy, what's happening between you an Laxus?"


	42. Now Or Never

Lucy looked sheepishly at Evergreen. She knew she Ever could see right through the little fibs she had told everyone else about why she hadn't accepted a real date with Laxus. She touched her scarred hip. Ever noticed this action and latched on to the meaning behind it. "So, you are in love with a man who jas a gigantic lightning scar covering his eye but you are afraid he will reject you because of one in your hip? Do you really think that low of him?" Lucy's eyes nearly popped out with Ever's voicing of her fear. Lucy looked do lost and sad. "I know he cares more about me as a person that how I look, but this is difficult. It is all in my head, I know, but I am so scared that the second he sees or touches my hideous scar that he will run for the hills. It's my own vaniti, I know, but I used to have beautiful hips." Shooting Lucy a knowing glance, Ever eased back into her chair. "You know the whole mating situation between you two doesn't work like that. I also know you are both stubborn mages. Your scar show what you are willing to do for the people you love. I am 100% sure Laxus will think it is beautiful and sexy. If you are that concerned about it, I guess you couls always get a tattoo to cover it up. I knowink turns Laxus on big time. What about a galaxy theme. The epicenter of the wound could be a swirling black hole on the front an back and then you could put your zodiac constellations radiating out." "Ever! You are amazing! Will you come with me? I wonder if they can see me today. Can you draw it?" Lucy's mind was going a mile a minute. She knew Evergreen was a fantastic artist and asked her draw it out. Once the picture was exactly how Lucy wanted it to be they finished their little lunch and tea then headed over to best tatoo parlor Magnolia had. Walking in they spoke to the receptionist, hoping they could be seen that afternoon. They were lucky today because of a last minute cancellation. Magical tattoos were not painful and took a fraction of the time.

Lucy ended her day with the most beautiful starscape imbedded into her scarred hip, a new plan to get back on track with her dragon, and a huge debt to a certain fairy mage who was able to help her see reason and boost her confidence.


	43. Set In Motion

Lucy invited all her close friends to the ceremony, but only five were able to attend due to jobs or other obligations. The ceremony was two weeks away. Erza and Cana would leave back to Magnolia sometime during the after party and Levy and Gajeel made reservations at a little hotspring hotel outside of the city. Laxus told Lucy he had rented a room at the same hotel where the writer's guild put Lucy up too. She asked Laxus to stay the next day and they could go out on their second "first official" date since starting their relationship from scratch. Laxus was more than willing to take a couple of days off of guild work to show his girl around Crocus in style. Lucy couldn't wait. Everything in her life was finally starting to fall into place.

Sitting in her bath the night before she was to leave for Crocus, Lucy was almost giddy. She had hung out with Laxus and his team for most of the evening, not noticing the surreptitious glances Cana kept giving the couple. He walked her home, well up the stairs to the room she was using until they got back to the point in their relationship where they were cohabitating again, and they shared a very chaste goodnight kiss, and Laxus left to go home and pack for the trip. Lucy was happy he'd be her escort for the evening and then onto funner things the next day. She mentally listed all the places in Crocus she wanted to see. She was even thinking about starting to take small mage jobs for the guild again. Wendy had cleared her for any and all strenuous activity, so she knew jobs were not out of the question anymore. The physical therapy she had endured was as good for her her previous training, but she knew she needed to up her meditation and magic endurance. Lucy got out of the tub, dried herself off, and changed for bed. She sat on the floor to meditate for awhile and finally crawled into bed.

Lucy awoke to Horologium sounding his alarm in her head. She got up, got ready for the dau, grabbed her luggage and golden goddess dress, and headed down to the guild bar for a quick coffee and breakfast before she had to catch her train to Crosus.

Cheers, good lucks, and many well wishes were shouted at her as she stepped out of the guild hall on her way to the station.


	44. Badass Bitches

After a glorious day wandering around and partaking in a bit of light shopping in Crocus, Lucy made her way to her hotel room where she was treated to a complementary massage, body scrub and facial. Her skin glowed, her muscles were relaxed, and she felt completely pampered and ready for her night. Virgo and Cancer appeared to help her get ready. Cancer fixed her hair in an updo, her hair slightly curly with some large curls cascading to the nape of her neck. He gave her a perfect cat eye with gold shadow and and a slightly shimmery pink lip. Virgo helped her into her golden bead encrusted dress and helped her lace up her golden sandals. She strapped her keys to her thigh and grabbed her small clutch that was shaped like a small Plue that was encrusted in crystals. The clutch she had commissioned after her first book received its number one spot on the best seller's list. It was a bit of a splurge, but so worth it in Lucy's opinion. Lucy was thinking about how she would return to the shop after this award to commemorate the honor by commissioning one of either a chibi Aquarius or a Happy holding a fish. Lost in thought of which design to choose, she was startled out of her train of though by a knock on her suite door. "Laxus is quite early. I wonder what's up." She walked over to the door and opened it.

"What's up Sexy Bitches!!! Ready to Party?"

"Cana! What on earth are you doing here? You know it's just me in the room and Laxus is picking me up shortly." Cana stood there and smirked while handing Lucy a flask. Lucy looked down at it. It wasn't Cana's usual flask this one was silver with constellations engraved all over it. There was a beautiful script engraved on the back as well. Lucy read out loud " To my favorite skanky sister Lucy. My number one true Badass Bitch with the best tits in all of Fiore. Congrats on the award. Love ya, Cana." Tears threatend to fall from her eyes as she looked at her best friend. In a shaky voice, filled with so much love and affection, Lucy barely choked out " You slut!!! I... I... Thank you so much!!! I love you ya whore!!!" Then the emotional girlsstarted giggling and hugged. "Cana, it's even full. What wonderfully evil concoction did you fill this with?" Lucy opened the flask and sniffed. The aroma was literally intoxicating. It smelled like strawberries and cream and whiskey. Grabbing a crystal tumbler from the small bar counter in the room, Lucy poured a shot into it and handed ot to Cana. "For a night to remember with my badass Bitch!" Cana here hered, and threw back the shot while Lucy drank directly from the flask. "Damn Cana! Are you trying to kill me?" She choked out, then took another swig from the flask. "Yup, you are trying to kill me! This shit is amazeballs!" Cana just winked at her. Lucy then attached the flask to the garter that held her keys under her dress. "For emergencies." Lucy winked at Cana. "Well I mean it, every word." Cana then reached over and groped one of Lucy's breasts... just as Laxus walked through the still open door to the room. "Am I interrupting something?" Lucy giggled out "Déjà vu!" And the two girls dissolved into another fit of giggles. Cana regained a bit if her composure and sauntered out of the room. "Catch ya later lightning dick!" "Don't fall down an elevator shaft, Drunk!!!" Laxus called back. Then, for the first time in ages, Laxus and Lucy were alone. Blissfully alone.


	45. Kiss And Run

Laxus had been too busy being annoyed by "The Drunk's" handsy actions when he walked in to fully appreciate the blonde bombshell. After closing the suite door and turning to face his cute little mate Laxus was immediately robbed of his breath and his brain's ability to verbalize anything other than a funny gurgling gasp and undignified squeak. His eyes lit up with a very appreciative lustful gleam and her took herhand and twirled her around letting out a low wistle. Lucy laughed and winked at her slayer. "You don't look so bad yourself lightning man!" They smiled at each. Laxus couldn't wait any longer and pulled her dainty frame to his. He kissed her dusty pink lips. Lucy could feel his love and desire radiating through the kiss. It felt alive and exciting and, strangely enough, like home. Shr pulled away for air. Laxus smirked down at her and wiped away a bit of the lipgloss that had gone askew from the kiss. Lucy smirked right back and grabbed a handkerchief from her clutch. Laxus lookes like he had lost a battle with a jar of petroleum jelly. Her iridescent lipgloss was smeared all over his mouth, chin, and under his nose. She wiped it all away, and checked her makeup in the bar mirror. She quickly fixed it. Laxus watched her in such awe. She was a goddess standing there in the diffused lighting of the suite's living area. The beads sparkled like the stars... like a magical aura radiating off her. He embraced her from behind, kissing her neck. He had missed this so damn much. "Enough of that, Dragon! Dinner starts in fifteen, and I should have been down there already. We spent way too much time playing tonsil hockey. Are you ready to go?" Laxus could have sworn it was only a minute that they had been kissing, but looking at his watch, realized it had been a half an hour. That was an awfully strange phenomenon, losing time like that. He sighed. "Alright, whatever my goddess wishes." With that, they left the suite and began their walk to the elevators.


	46. Accolades and Alcohol

The jaunt to the elevator was quite short. They only had to go up one level to the penthouse garden suite, whete the ceremony and party were being held. This suite had an extremely large garden patio area with beautiful native and exotic plants mixed throughout. There was even a waterfall like fountain that emptied into a man-made pool that had ben decorated with glowing lotus blossoms for the evening. It was a fairy wonderland. As they entered, a the photographer from Sorcerer's Weekly grabbed Lucy for a quick shoot for the cover if next week's magazine. Laxus was left to mill around until dinner and the begining of the ceremony.

Exhausted, Lucy found Laxus at the bar. He was sipping on a very nice scotch when she approached. "Sorry that took so long. I am ready for a nap, but I think a strawberry margarita might remedy me of the fatigue." Laxus laughed and ordered one for her. They made their way to thereversed dining table set up in front of the stage. Erza, Cana, Levy, and Gaj were already seated, sipping, or guzzling in Cana's case, on their preferred adult beverages. Levy and Gaj were so happy to have a weekend away from their twins to help Lucy celebrate. Levy was already on her third drink and was talking very fast. They all chatted and laughed at each other's funny stories throughout dinner.

The ceremony was short and to the point. Champagne was passed out for a toast as the award was handed to Lucy. She gave a very sweet and heartfelt thank you speech and toasted to the crowd. The second she took her sip Laxus' dragon woke up. He knew this was going to be a long night.

Lucy returned to the table, award and flute in hand. Dessert was being served at a ling table as the dinner tables were being moved out. The dance floor was opened up and music began to play. Once again, the champagne was flowing freely. Cana brought a plate of strawberry tarts over to the little VIP lounge section reserved for Lucy and her party, as well as two magnums of champagne.


	47. Dirty Dragon

**A/N**

 **Sorry for my two day absence. Final summer hurrah on Sunday up in the Monte, and a Monday full of kiddo and hubby gone so I took the day off everything. Nice break from summer break. This ficlet of mine is almost done. I think I have a few more chapter to wrap it all up. I would just like to thank everyone who has read, favorited, followed and reviewed my maiden voyage into writing. You all rock and I love and appreciate you all!!! LaxLu 4 ever!!! Xoxo**

 **Kat**

The champagne and tarts Cana brought lasted about as long as Laxus' patience and willpower allowd. He and his dragon were both done playing nice. He and Lucy had danced, made out, mingled, danced some more, drank, and stuffed themselves with strawberry tarts. Laxus grabbed his little blonde giggling mate's hand and led her to the exit and then the elevator. Most of the party guests had left and it felt like an eternity for the elevator to make its way back up to the penthouse. Laxus hungrily eyed Lucy. The doors to the elevator opened and he tackled his blondie against the wall with kisses and roaming hands. Lucy automatically jumped up and wound her legs around the lightning dragon slayer. While Laxus was kissing his way down her neck, licking her beautiful clevage, Lucy let out a lusty moan and started to nibble on his ear. She slowly gave one languid lick to the shell of his ear. He shivered from the little shock it sent down his spine. They bately registeted the elevator doors opening on their floor. Still holding his busty spitfire in place around his waist, Laxus darted for the doors and out into the hall. Still attached to his front like a sloth on a branch, Lucy said the three magic words that made Laxus sprint down the hall to her suite."I want you!"


	48. Mine

Laxus groped one of Lucy's luscious ass cheeks in one hand and the key to unlock her suite door in the other. He fumbled with trying to get the key in the lock and then dropped said key on the thick pile carpet in the hallway. Giggling at his antics Lucy slid down the front of him, with her backside still pressed to the door. She could ferl his deliciously impressive bulge all the way down. "Let me" she huskily whispered. With her back still to the door, Lucy began sinking lower to the ground squatting, with her face directly infront of the dragon's fully torqued third leg and playfully nipped at it while grabbing the key from the floor. Slowly ascending back to her full height, she pressed her body against his shaft, which made him suck in his breath so quickly Laxus became dizzy, or that could have been the diversion of blood flow from his big brain to his not so little brain. Lucy turned to the door and shoved the perfect globes of her posterior onto his clothed member and began to grind against it whilst unlocking the door. She turned back around and locked eyes with the passion drunk lighting mage. As he leaned down to capture her lips again Lucy smirked and disappeared into the darkness of her suite. Laxus let out a possessive snarl and followed his prey into the room. He was met with the sound of a cork being popped from a bottle of champagne while the lacrima lights adjusted to a more romantic and less pitch black level. Lucy took a swig out of the bottle and coyly winked at the man. "Come and get me Dragon! Make me yours!"


	49. Strip And Tease

Laxus smirked at the cat and mouse game Lucy started. Thete weren't really any places to hide in the suite but she was keeping some piece of furniture between them at all times. Her tactical mind was dulled a bit from the alcohol, but she still could figure out the best plan of attack to tease him. Still holding the complimentary magnum of champange the hotel had set up for her return to her suite after the party, Lucy took another swig. Laxus' eyes were glued to her pink pouty lips as they encompass the bottle, hoping soon to have her on all fours giving his aching cock the same treatment. She then took off her opera gloves and threw them at his face while he was lost in thought. This snapped him out of his reverie. He loosened his tie and took off his suit jacket while kicking off his dress shoes. Lucy picked up her award scurried into the bedroom with the dragon slayer hot on her heels. Once in the bedroom she took another gulp of champagne and placed the bottle and the award down on her bedside table. Laxus was standing in the doorway, now with his crisp white dress shirt unbuttoned all the way and his belt in hand. Lucy was sitting on the edge of the bed, beginning to unlace the long golden straps of her stilleto sandals. "Leave those on Blondie! I want to feel the heel dig into my back while you come undone around my cock." Lucy shivered at this statement. Her moist panties were now flooded. "Whatever you want Sparky! Can you please help me with the zipper though? I love it when you tear apart what I am wearing but I really love this dress." With lightning quick feet and reflexes, Laxus was now behind her, slowly unzipping the beautiful golden garment. He noticed she was bra less and let his fingers trail down her smooth back. He bent down to kiss and nibble on her nech for a minute while she moaned and squirmed infront of him. "Laxus" she whined as he chuckled and stepped back a bit to finish his task. He had lowered the zipper all the way now and was peeling the dress down her body when he noticed it. Wrapping around her scarred hip was the most beautiful galaxy tattoo he had ever seen. "Lucy, when did you get this?" Lucy laughed airily "Oh? Like it big boy?" "Damn straigh my little minx. Any other surprises I should know about?" "I don't think so Dragon, but you can always give me a once over to make sure!" The dress was tossed to a corner of the room as Laxus spun his little mate around. She was now only wearing a golden colored lace thong and those dangerously sexy sandals. He and his dragon were both ready for this part of the night to begin.


	50. Prelude

Laxus pushed the giggling blond down onto the bed. A few curls from her soft updo had fallen and fanned out like viney tendrils across the white comforter and red throw pillows. She looked like a temptress sitting there mostly nude with a lustful gaze. She licked her lips while he made quick work of his pants and socks. She was not the only one who forwent an undergarment tonight. There he was, in all his golden adonis glory. The rippling pecks with that tattoo swirling around his ribcage made her breathless. As her eye journeyed downward she began to salivate from all lips at his impressive twitching member. Shifting herself off the pillows and on to all fours, Lucy stalked towards Laxis like a cat, her hips and breasts swaying with each movement. When he was within reach she reached out and grasped his turgid length and prompted him closer to the bed, to which he complied with enthusiasm. She grabbed his beautiful bubble butt with her hands, digging her mails into his firm flesh and proceeded to grope his ass while licking his shaft from root to tip. His member then was swallowed whole by those lips. She was expertly deepthroating the dragon slayer's cock whilst he gently thrust into her mouth. He could feel the beginnings of an orgasam taking hold and stopped his thrusting. Lucy looked up at him, worried she had sone something wrong. She knew how much he loved this so him stilling so sunnenly was worrisome. She peered up at him quizzically. "You know how much I enjoy those plump lips around my lower dragon, Princess, but tonight I don't want to shoot my load so soon. I need us to cum together." Lucy released his shaft slowly and with her teeth barely grazing the head of his lower dragon. He sucked in a sharp breath at that graze and tackled his blondie to the bed.


	51. Special Attention

Laxus' face ended up between Lucy's perfect breasts so he began kissing and nipping at the globes with fervor. Gods, he had really missed this. He really loved her body and the way she responded to every little touch. There were a few new scars and that beautiful ink she was now sporting, but that made her even that more perfect in his eyes. He kissed every scar and blemish working his way down to the golden covered prize. He payed special attention to her inked hip. He could tell the scarring had been excessively bad. Visually, the tattoo made the scar nonexistent, but under his lips and tongue, he could tell the extent of her healed injury. He began his downward trek again. He had smell her arousal for awhile but after the attention he gave her hip a new stronger flood of it hit his nose and his fangs elongated and he felt the dragon start to pound on the mental cage Laxus had erected around it after the last incident. His fang caught the lace of her thong and he ripped the side in two.

Lucy gasped at the highly erotic feel of his tongue on her hip. That attention he was paying to that area almost brought tears to het eyes. He was just too perfect and loving. She felt a tingle of electricity wash through her body and her arousal spiked. She almost came when he ripped the side of her thong open. She felt him grip the other side of her panties with his strong, rough, hands and rip the other side. The scrap of ruined fabric was tossed into one of the dark recesses of the room. She felt his tongue part her lower lips. A shared moan reverberated through the suite. Lucy could feel little sparks of lightning shooting through her clit and making her insides vibrate. She screamed out her first orgasam of the night and then a string of incoherent words as she spasamed around his tongue and waited for her legs to feel less like jelly. Laxus climbed up the bed next to her and pulled her drooling boneless form onto his chest. He kissed her and she could taste her essence on his rough lips. " I had almost forgotten how good you were at that Sparky!" the busty girl crooned. Lucy looked deep into his eyes and saw his soul laid bare before her in their depths. "Lucy, I don't know if I have ever actually said it aloud, using the right words, but ever since that night at the ball, you have been my everything. I love you Lucy Heartfelia. Will you be mine? Will you stay with me forever?" Lucy gently kissed his lips and nodded her head. "Yes Laxus, I'll be your forever."


	52. Once Bitten

"I love too you, my Dragon." Lucy clutched Laxus' broad shoulders and pulled him to a sitting position. She wound her sandal strapped legs around his torso and just like reqiested, dug the stilletos into his firm rear. She knew he liked the rough play and a bit of pain as much as the sweet. One more spur from her heals into his rump had him thrusting up into her well lubricated cavern. They both groaned at the feeling of utter completeness as he filled her so fully. With heels still in place Lucy begand to bounce and grind atop the dragon slayer. Starting slowly at first so she could feel his deliciously thick and firm shaft bottom out in her womb over and over again. The position was a bit akward so she moved to straddle Laxus with her thigh on the sides of him and her heeled shoes now digging i to his thighs. She grabbed the almost empty bottle of champagne and drained while she was riding him like a pro rodeo girl. Some of the champagne dribbled out of her mouth and trailed down her lips, neck, chest, and breasts. This new onslaught of champagne scent, plus Lucy's natural strawberry scent and her arousal was Laxus' and his dragon's undoing. His canine elongated even more and a fain band of dragon scales wrapped around his arms and gathered at his temples. Laxus now took charge of their coupling and flipped the surprised celestial mage on to her back, his member never exiting canal. Lightning began sparking all over his body as he pistoned in and out. He began licking, then sucking and finally nipping the trails the champagne made down Lucy's breasts, paying special attention to her nipples. As his teeth raked over her sensitive nubs Lucy could feel that wonderous pressure start to build. Both were moaning and groaning incoherent versions of the other's name. Laxus kept moving faster and faster and more lightning began to spark. There was so much electricity flowing through thr room that Lucy's hair had escaped the confines of the hairspray and bobby-pins Cancer had used to do her hair and it was standing on end. Lucy looked into Laxus' eyes and noticed the pupils were now slit and nictitating like a lizard. The split second thought "well that's new" was suddenly flung out of her head when his teeth clamped around her shoulder and he bit, sending pulses of electricity into her body. This sensation stung like a bitch but also was so pleasurable that made her come harder than ever before and that strength of her inner walls griping Laxus massive cock made him shoot his release into her so hard she felt the electric, hot, and tingling liquid hit the back of her womb where it sent her into another deeper, stronger orgasam. Lucy held him tight while panting. The only words she could get out were "Magic sperm?" Before she passed out under the dragon slayer whose manhood was still buried deep within her body and fangs in her shoulder.


	53. Gobsmacked!

Lucy took a sip of her now stone cold coffee and winced. She pulled out another cancer stick and lit it. Everything from the night before had just flooded back to her. The mind and life altering sex, the complete annihilation of the ground rules she had insisted upon, the champagne... oh my gods, so much champange. She groaned out loud. "You know smoking makes the hangover ten times worse Blondie!" Strong arms wrapped around her and she was pulled hard against the naked body of Laxus Dreyar. Her kissed and nuzzled her neck then reached ovet to swipe her cigarette. He took a monstrous drag and handed it back. "There's hot coffee in the room Sparky. Would you freshen my cup too?" He nodded, grabbed her mug, and sauntered his bare ass back into the room as Lucy turned around and drooled over his perfect bum marred by a little bruise on each cheek. She could feen the heat rising to her cheeks and dipping to her nether regions as all the memories of last night flooded her thoughts. Laxus looked back over his shoulder and smirked at the hazy expression plastered on Lucy's face.

Lucy took another drag off her cigarette. Gods, he was perfection, and he is all hers. "Fuck me. How did we get into this beautiful mess?" Laxus' coffee laden nude form waltzed up to her. He set the mugs down and wound his arms around his perfect little sassy mate. "You were a tipsy little twirling top that me dragon and I couldn't ignore. You have the mouth of a drunken sailor, the face of a goddess and the mind of a psychotic genius. You, my dear little mate, are walking perfection... for me at least." He bent down and gave her another searingly passionate kiss. He pulled at the ties of her robe and let it fall to the balcony floor. Lucy tossed her cigarette in her hot cup of coffee and wound her legs around her man. Laxus started kissing her neck and stopped when he noticed the bandage. "Why did you covet up my mark Blondie?" "Well, it was seeping and I didn't want it sticking to my robe!" Laxus looked a bit hurt but understood her worry. Seeping wounds were usuall a bad sign in their line of work but, so caught up in the moment last night, her forgot to tell her to not bandage it. Not that it would effect the bond, but the dragon needed to see that it set, just to put its mind at ease. He gently removed the bandage and smiled at the puncture wounds that were being to heal over in little gold and silver colored glittery scales. Contentment swept through his chest. All was right in the world as he carried his mate to the bedroom for round two... then breakfast and rounds three and four before they both passed out again from exhaustion.


	54. Life Goes On

That night, up in the penthouse where her awards ceremony was held the previous evening, wearing the gold encrusted dress and striking tux of previous evening as well, with Levy and Gajeel by their sides, Lucy Heartfelia and Laxus Dreyar married. With mate mark, being more permanent than marriage, this was just a little formality Laxus felt Lucy deserved. He had brought a beautiful ring to Crocus with him and asked her while they were eating lunch on the balcony. Laxus was willing to wait for Lucy to plan some kind of inter-guild extravagant affair, but Lucy decided they had waited long enough. She knew Gaj and Levy were staying in that little hotspring inn for a couple more days. This way their witnesses would be guild family and two people both Laxus and Lucy enjoyed being around. Levy quickly agreed for the both of them, and they immediately called the hotel concierge to set it up in the fairy tail eden of the previous night with an ordained member of the staff presiding.

The ceremony was quick but meaningful. Leo escorted Lucy down a beautifully blossoming asile of roses and lillies. The vows were short and sweet. The kiss was so passionate Lucy felt the need to change her panties before the four mages left for a special dinner at the hotel's five star restaurant.

After dinner and desserts, the newlyweds bid farewell to their friends. They took a midnight stroll through Crocus, headed for the garden district. Laxus pulled out two mini bottles of champange from his jacket pocket and popped their corks. They were the classiest couple, toasting to their love and bright future, brown bagging by a fountain under the full moon. As they finished their drinks, Laxus set the botyles on the edge of the fountain and pulled his mate, his wife, his Lucy Dreyar to his chest. "Blondie... no, I mean Lucy... how much trouble do you think we are in with the guild. They are going to be pissed that we did this without them." Lucy sighed "Well Sparky... Laxus, I think they be more pissed if we came back not married... Except for Mira. She is going to go demon on our collective asses when Levy tells her what happened. Everyone else will be fine. We are Fairy Tail... go big or don't come home!" Laxus laughed at her little joke and pulled her closer to him. "Right you are Blondie!" He smirked and then pulled her in for another panty flooding, jelly leg inducing kiss.

Fin


	55. Xoxo!

I would like to thank everyone who stuck with me to the end of my fic-let. I appreciate you all and love you from the bottom of my heart. All the favorites, follows, and reviews gave me the drive to write and finish my first story on here. I hope to write more soon.

Xoxo

KAT


End file.
